


Street Corner Santa Part 14

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 14

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 14

## Street Corner Santa Part 14

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: Street Corner Santa Part 14 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults only 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007/January 2008 

* * *

Mulder got his foreplay and orgasm amid the laughter and the kissing and the teasing. Holding Krycek's cock in his hand and promising to get out a ruler, until Krycek took Mulder's cock in his hand and the point was moot. And, the feelings... Mulder's head was spinning, the sensation of holding Krycek in his hand, crying out and pumping his hips, all of it made Mulder dizzy with a combination of sensual overdrive and delight. When Krycek turned everything upside down and made his own forays onto Mulder's person, Mulder wondered if he would live through it or die in a sexual seizure, because it felt so very, very good. Mulder lay among the rumpled bedding, naked, sweat cooling on his chest and arms, spent and wondering how in the hell his life had been turned on its head because of the truth. He would have sworn to high heaven that he had been ready for it for years and years, but he had not been ready. He had gotten a lot of it right; the conspiracy, well, maybe the conspiracy with less direct involvement from his parents, Spender's plotting and roadblocks, real aliens who were really part of the conspiracy, although he had not thought that maybe they had intended another scenario entirely, like the Prime Directive, observe and not interfere or something of the kind. Some things he had believed from the beginning, the spying and counter spying, the corruption of officials everywhere, the government and the military talking from both sides of their mouths and using propaganda as they wished, ignoring truth of any kind. Hell, he was too comfortable to drum up his hate and anger at the moment. He had just made a major change in his life, about himself and who he was. He scratched his head and realized one arm was warm as toast, Krycek was on his side and up against him, his torso aligned next to his arm. He could feel Krycek's heartbeat begin to slow and it was such a thrill to know that he had rocked Krycek's world as much as his had been rocked by Krycek. 

Krycek kissed Mulder's shoulder and then licked a little of the taste of salt from his skin. Mulder's mind was drifting and Krycek wanted it focused back on him. There wasn't much time; a contract on his head, the cubes at large, too many people suddenly aware of the cubes and the depths of the conspiracy and Spender due back as soon as the winter storms settled over the Atlantic Ocean. On the other hand, he was naked with Mulder, had orgasmed in Mulder's hand and been kissed and licked and teased out of his mind for the last hour or so. If they did get to him, he would die happy. But, he did not want to die at all. He wanted to kick some conspiracy ass first, shit, he wanted to bring it to its knees and see it beg for mercy with Mulder, in a great suit with a fresh shave and a haircut, on the six o'clock news, spewing truth and justice at the top of his lungs and every one hearing it firsthand making it undeniable at last. 

Mulder would probably hate heroic celebrity, but Krycek was okay with it as long as Mulder knew who his number one fan was. 

"Hmmm?" Mulder said sleepily. 

Alex wasn't sure how to answer, this wasn't a casual thing for him, but there wasn't much time to lie around in a sensual haze, let alone stay in bed for a week feeding each other strawberries and sipping champagne. "In the morning," He said softly, "Early in the morning, we have to get the cubes and get them the hell out of here. They obviously know I am around and if they put two and two together I am a dead man, and Mulder," He said with another kiss to Mulder's shoulder, "I really, really want to live." 

Mulder turned on his side and faced his new lover, they had a million other things to try and a whole world of not being alone and enemies anymore, but Krycek was right, there was work to do that concerned them both. 

"I'm ready when you are, wake me or set an alarm." Mulder said. Krycek rewarded him with a string of kisses and settled, closed his eyes. Mulder, perhaps for the first time since his search for Samantha began, realized what he had been missing. It wasn't the sex, although that was incredible, it was being with someone who had the same priorities, who would get up at four AM and grab the brass ring, or go see a possible alien landing site or just drive to some small Podunk town to interview someone who claimed to be reincarnated from Thomas Edison or King Henry II. Krycek was not someone who would roll his eyes or suffer Mulder's fancies in silence or with ill hidden irritation, or worse, patronage. Krycek was into weird, Krycek had seen and lived weird and Krycek was someone who was interested in weird. Why Mulder had not realized this in the past was something he refused to consider. Here and now, Krycek was with him and he wasn't alone, and that was enough and more. 

On the other hand, morning came too soon and without time for a gentle awakening or a quickie. They washed, dressed, packed and were out the door by a quarter to five. "If only we were going fishing," Krycek said, shivering in the frost covered predawn. 

Mulder laughed, "I hate fishing, all that sitting there, just to strangle some dumb fish. But, I wouldn't mind waiting with you at Lake Itumwa to see prototype alien inspired craft do maneuvers at dawn. You could fish, of course." 

Krycek said, "You're a nut, you know that?" 

Mulder chuckled and got into the rent-a-wreck, Krycek beside him. Krycek had called the car rental company and told them his rental would not start and they should come get it. Mulder's vehicle might look crappy, but it had been vetted by friends of the Gunmen and purred to life perfectly. They went back down the block and around the corner to the house where Krycek had left the cubes, like the Gunmen, they circled the block several times, no one was outside or going to work yet, but there lights on in several houses and apartments. They parked, closed the doors with barely a click and hurried into the condemned house. Krycek led Mulder down into the basement. It was damp and smelled of dead animals, but the duffle bag of cubes was untouched. 

Krycek circled the duffle bag, he crouched to see all around it and only then, he picked it up. They hurried back outside and Krycek did his check of the car, the same way he had done with the bag and Mulder knew his level of paranoia was trivial compared to Krycek's. 

"Drive to Chevy Chase and park in the Galleria Mall parking lot." Krycek ordered and Mulder could see he was uncomfortable carrying the cubes in the open. Mulder drove, traffic was beginning to get thick, but the parking lot was almost empty, the shops did not open until ten AM. Krycek directed him to a sleek, black SUV with diplomatic plates. "This is mine," Krycek said and got out and checked the SUV. "Don't ask any questions, I was owed for something and this is what I wanted." 

Mulder got out, put the key under the mat and joined Krycek, they drove out of the parking lot, at a red light, Krycek reached out the window and handed a ten dollar bill to the Salvation Army Santa on the corner. "Call the geeks and have them return your rental," Krycek said. 

They drove north, passed Gaithersburg and got off the highway at an exit for Hagerstown. The road after the exit was lined with shops, fast food joints and car dealerships. Krycek pulled into a Cracker Barrel restaurant and said, "Hungry?" 

Mulder got out, usually he did not bother with breakfast, but he usually had not been up since four in the morning either. There was no line and they were seated immediately, with no one on either side of them. "Where are we going?" Mulder asked. 

Krycek grinned, "I like hearing `we'," He said and Mulder was charmed, he smiled and said, "I like saying it." Both men studied the menu as if they had never seen one; it was one thing to fuck, but another thing entirely to be sentimental and gooey out loud. 

They ordered breakfasts which would have made Scully throw half of it away and garner Mulder a lecture on the relationship of cholesterol and heart attacks. 

Over coffee, Krycek mused aloud, "The cubes need to be hidden where no one can accidentally get them and somehow figure out what they are. Can you imagine some stranger with a PHD in electronics playing with them?" Krycek shivered. "There is a small business park just off I-70, between the giant tech company's buildings. There is a guy I know who has an auto glass shop. They won't be open for another hour, so I think we can get into building and hide the bag in the insulation of the ceiling. It is not perfect, if the roof leaks, someone might find them and if the building burns, the cubes will be damaged beyond repair. But we have to get them off the street and be ready for whatever reprisal is coming from New York. They sent cheap talent yesterday and they won't make that mistake again." 

Mulder nodded as he chewed, Krycek was right, but he was surprised at how focused the man was about security and safety, maybe that is how he stayed alive this long. 

"Sounds okay to me, no one lives out here, there's just all the buildings for miles and lots of traffic. Once we can make the syndicate public, whenever that may become a reality, the holograms are invaluable." 

Krycek smiled and finished his coffee, "Here's to exposure," He toasted with the last of his orange juice. Mulder picked up his class, "Here's to you, Krycek, ah, Alex and having the same goals, at long last." 

"Here, here," Krycek replied and winked, "Fox." 

Mulder choked, Krycek laughed and they got up and paid for breakfast, outside, Krycek paused to put the change from breakfast in a bell ringing red Salvation Army Santa bucket. 

End 14 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 14**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 14**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **9k**  |  **01/22/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, Relationship, AU (Alternate Universe), Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
